


How To Draw (Petrichor)

by jensooffs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Fluff, florist!jennie, painter!jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensooffs/pseuds/jensooffs
Summary: In which Jisoo is a painter who intends to dispose of her work, and Jennie is the familiar florist from downstairs who takes the art instead.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	How To Draw (Petrichor)

Another rejected painting.

Jisoo couldn’t take it anymore.

She ripped all of her paintings from the wall and tossed them into bin bags. Then she carried the bags with all her might out and dragged them to the nearest dumpster.

The rain was pouring down and her clothes were soaked in the cold dark night but she didn’t care. Not a tiny bit. The back of her head throbbed with torment and vanquish as the voices of her parents were haunting all over.

They told her she wouldn’t get far with art, she should have studied business and helped them out in their firms but she refused. She loved painting, yet no one seemed to see her vision.

She hesitated for a second and looked at the huge black bin bags she carried to the dumpster. Some paintings didn’t quite fit in. Half of them could be seen. She shook her head and clenched the bags. Who cares about this dump of garbage.

“Are you throwing them away?” 

Jisoo flinched in shock and jumped away. She put a hand over her heart and breathed in deeply. Next to her was the girl who owned the flower shop below her apartment. She smelled like all sort of sweet fragrances as per usual.

“Sorry, didn’t want to scare you.” She heard a small giggle. “So are you throwing them away?”

A red umbrella was being held over Jisoo’s head. The brunette who offered her shelter from the raging rain drops wore a raincoat that covered her face to the point she looked like a white clump of dumplings.

“Why else would I carry trash to a dumpster?” Jisoo said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. 

She didn’t want to be rude but that it is very hard when you feel like shit and automatically have to make others feel like shit as well, even though you don’t want that. You are just letting the moment carry your head and once your head returns to your body you will regret your words.

The florist glanced to the paintings. “You call that trash?” She took a step closer to Jisoo. “I call that free room decoration.” She spoke distinctly with that soft voice of hers that resonated in the alleyway.

“Are you implying you want that garbage?” Jisoo gave her a look of disbelief. 

The girl shook her head. “I am saying, if you don’t need those _drawings_ I would like to have them.”

This was not the first time Jisoo saw her. This wasn’t even the first time Jisoo spoke to her. They have interacted plenty times before. This is why Jisoo felt more ashamed than if she was talking to another stranger-but-not-really-a-stranger. She wonders if the florist recognised her right away.

She clearly does if she speaks to her at midnight in an alleyway. At least Jisoo hopes she wouldn’t just go to a random person and speak to them. That’s reckless for anyone but especially for someone as delicate as her. The raindrops crashed against the ground and showered the small girl’s coat as well as the umbrella. She was waiting for Jisoo to respond.

However, Jisoo didn’t want to seem more pitiful to the flower shop owner than she already was.

  
  


**_Three months ago_ **

_Jisoo drew another portrait of her college roommate Soojoo who offered to be her model. If Jisoo was allowed to say so herself, she’d admit it was a pretty good drawing. Soojoo’s slender body and facial features were drawn gracefully._

_She dropped the paint brush to the side and hummed._

_“Done?” Soojoo groaned and stretched her body. “Finally! I can move now!” She jumped around like the dork she was, making Jisoo chuckle._

_Soojoo really only became Jisoo’s model because she wanted Jisoo to draw something other than the aftermath of rain. Somehow that was Jisoo’s favourite thing to draw. Until she became infatuated with Soojoo, that is._

_One day she drew her a small sketch that was more abstract than the paintings. With the use of charcoals she drew thousands of small hearts that eventually put together the face of Soojoo._

_Satisfied with her work she went to a flower shop._

_It was a small neat place, very organized and comfortable. One employee and few customers - a homey feeling. There were too many flowers to choose from._

_“It looks like more than it is.” The brunette florist giggled._

_Jisoo blushed. Did she look that overwhelmed?_

_“Do you need help?” The cute florist smiled. She was wearing a sleeveless light brown cotton bib apron. “I’m pretty good at all things flowers.”_

_Jisoo’s lips curled into a smile.”I would hope so. You do work here right?”_

_“Of course. Doesn’t my fancy name tag and uniform give that away?” The girl showed off her golden plate._

_‘Jennie Kim’_

_“My apologies Ms. Kim.” Jisoo chuckled. “How dare I not recognise that serious uniform.”_

_“Ms. Kim is my mom. I’m Jennie.” The florist smiled._

_“Jisoo.” The raven thought it would be polite to introduce herself as well. “Kim Jisoo.”_

_“So Jisoo, what type of flower are you searching for?” Jennie inquired interested._

_“Um….” Jisoo pondered. “A rose maybe?”_

_“Maybe?” Jennie’s fluffy smile still present._

_“Yeah like a flower you would give your crush.” Jisoo explained._

_“Hm… personally I think roses are a little too cliche.” Jennie exclaimed. “What kind of crush? Girl? Boy? Longterm crush? Or?” The florist stopped. “If it’s too personal, my apologies.”_

_“Not at all.” Jisoo swatted her hands to assure her it was fine. She doesn’t mind talking about it. Jennie could suggest her a perfect flower hopefully afterwards. “She is my roommate in university. I’m taking art and she is taking history.”_

_“You draw?” Jennie asked curiously._

_“Yeah.” Jisoo nodded, opened her handbag and fetched out that sketch she made for Soojoo. “Look, this is her.”_

_Jennie awed. “You drew this?”_

_Jisoo scratched her neck sheepishly. “Not my best work. I drew it in a hurry because she returns from swimming soon and I wanted to give her a new drawing and flower with a confession as soon as possible because I keep delaying it and—”_

_“I think it’s beautiful Jisoo. You are very talented.” Jennie praised sincerely._

_Jisoo’s cheeks reddened. Jennie seemed like a super nice person. Luck most be on Jisoo’s side to run into her shop._

_“Thanks….” Jisoo mumbled embarrassed. She is not used to showing off intimate drawings where she pours her heart into like this one._

_“I’m sure your crush will love it,” Jennie cheered her on. “Now back to flowers. Let’s go over there,”_

_Jennie guided Jisoo to Lilies, Orchids, Tulips, Sunflowers, Chrysanthemums and much more. Not only did she take her time in explaining the meanings and some interesting trivia about the flowers but she also made Jisoo smell them and spoke about their scents._

_Jisoo didn’t really like perfume or strong smells but these were mostly sweet and thin in the air. She decided she really likes the smell that was lingering on Jennie. It was like a spicy mixture of everything, yet not strong enough to hurt her nostrils. Perfect._

_“They are so pretty Jennie. Especially those intertwined ones you showed me.” Jisoo complimented. “Did you arrange them by yourself?”_

_Jennie nodded. “I’m glad you like them.”_

_“Like them? I love them!” Jisoo smiled. “I really want to draw them.”_

_“Be my guest.” Jennie thought that sounded just lovely. She would like to see them drawn by Jisoo._

_“Hehe, I think I’m going to buy them all.” Jisoo grinned._

_Jennie would definitely sell them all to Jisoo but she wanted to help the girl. “I think that might overwhelm your crush a little.” Jennie interjected. “Will they even fit into your dorm?”_

_“Mhm, probably not.” Jisoo laughed. “Turning our dorm into a flower garden sounds fun though.”_

_“I can have a few delivered to your dorm and you can also buy an ostrich now for your crush. How does that sound?” Jennie suggested._

_“Great! Thanks!” Jisoo quickly wrote down the address of her dorm and a message for Soojoo._

  
  


*********

_In the end Jisoo went with an ostrich of white tulips. She walked back to their dorm. The door was slightly open which was unusual. Is Soojoo already back?_ _Her hand reached for the doorknob when voices from inside stopped her._

_“Hahaha, you are tickling me,” Soojoo seemed to be laughing. “Kiss me properly!” She demanded._

_“I’m trying babe,” A male voice Jisoo recognised immediately spoke cheekily._

_Park Chanyeol. He lives downstairs and attends the same lectures as Soojoo._

_They were a thing?_ _How come she never told her?_

_Jisoo crumbled the sketch and threw it in the nearest garbage bin. She would have done the same to the flowers if she didn’t think of Jennie. How passionately and tenderly she works to grow and arrange those flowers. Jisoo couldn’t throw them away._ _Therefore she walked back to the shop. A thundercloud seemingly following her head the whole day._

_“Oh hey Jisoo! Back already?” Jennie smiled - the smile faded when she saw Jisoo’s expression._

_She returned the ostrich and was about to leave the place when Jennie tugged on the sleeve of her sweater._

_“Hey,” Jennie curled her fingers gently around her wrist. “I know we don‘t really know each other but,“ She acted instinctively. Seeing Jisoo so sad and giving her back the flowers could most likely only mean she got rejected. She didn't really know how to make Jisoo feel better. “But you look much prettier when you smile.“ That‘s what she decided to go with._

_As expected it didn‘t make Jisoo feel better._

_“Do you want ice cream?“ Jennie asked instead. “Um I have a lot of ice cream left in the staff room.“_

_Jisoo looked at the door where ‘staff only‘ was written._

_“Yeah over there. There is a fridge and a couch.“ Jennie explained._

_Jisoo shrugged. “Sure.“ She was sad but being alone now sounds even sadder._

_Jennie nodded and turned the sign on the door to ‘closed‘ before she went back to Jisoo and into the staff room._

_She removed her apron and draped it over a chair._

_“I only have milk ice cream.“ Jennie cleared her throat as Jisoo slumped herself on the couch._

_“That‘s fine.“ Jisoo said with a monotone attitude._

_“Okay.“ Jennie gave her a whole bucket of milk ice cream and an ice scoop to eat with._

_Jisoo ate those scoops awfully fast._

_“Slow down, you‘ll get a brain fr—”_

_“Freeze!“ Jisoo groaned, rubbing her temples._

_“Yeah exactly.“ Jennie humoured._

_“I‘m sad and I need sweet things to make the bitter thoughts go away….“ Jisoo sighed, eating more ice cream amidst the pain in her head._

_“Didn‘t go well?“ Jennie asked quietly._

_“Apparently she has a boyfriend.“_

_“That sucks.“ Jennie sat next to her. “She‘s missing out on your pretty drawing and the ostrich.“ The florist hopes it wasn‘t too early to say things like that._

_“I don‘t know.“ She rebutted. “He is tall. I‘m short.“_

_Jennie raised her eyebrows. “So? You are a giant in many other categories aside from height. Like beauty, talent, charm..“ She listed._

_“What?“ Jisoo made a face of disbelief. She couldn‘t share that view. She was average at best._

_“I‘m saying you are cute girl. Don‘t put yourself down because your crush is into some tall guy.“ Jennie poked her nose softly. “You will find someone who fits you in every angle one day.“_

_Jisoo‘s lips stretched into a small smile. “You sound certain of that.“_

_“Of course.“ Jennie stated. “I firmly believe every soul has its match somewhere out there.“_

_“I hope so.“_

  
  


**_Two months ago_ **

_Jisoo managed to live with Soojoo without hard feelings. She didn’t love her back, so what? Life continues and she will just have to move on._

_Like Jennie said, she will eventually find someone and maybe Soojoo and her weren‘t meant to be, thus it‘s a good thing that it never started._

_After finishing an exam and going back to their dorm full of exhaustion, she didn’t expect the first thing she saw to be Soojoo’s annoying grin and a huge number of arranged flowers._

_“Oh my god.” Jisoo covered her face in total embarrassment._

_She completely forgot to cancel the order she gave Jennie. And now Soojoo read all her corny love notes._

_“Kim Jisoooo~” Soojoo teased. “Why did you never tell me you have a secret crush?”_

_“Listen Soojoo, that was before I knew—”_

_“Jennie and Jisoo sitting in the tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Soojoo sang like an annoying little child._

_Jisoo’s eyes widened. Her chest constricted._

_“W-What….?”_

_“Don’t what me.” Soojoo laughed. “I didn’t read them completely I swear! But you know, that amount of flowers make a girl curious, so I just happened to open one note and skipped to the sender and receiver. That Jennie has it bad for you huh?” The beautiful girl found this situation hilarious. “I don’t mind living with these flowers but how will you repay her? I suggest a bunch of chocolate boxes. If you chose flowers too that would be kinda uncreative—”_

_Jisoo stopped listening the second she was informed that these flowers were sent by Jennie to Jisoo. The exact flowers she chose for Soojoo._

_Even so, something was different. There were no vases but other pots. And the colours of the flowers weren’t the same either. Did Jennie replicate them from scratch but made a few differences._

_Wow._

_Jennie really is nice._

_Did she do that all to make Jisoo feel better?_

_Jisoo smiled happily and decided to read the notes._

_The first thing she picked up was the smallest. A purple coffee mug that was placed on their work table. Inside of the mug was a bouquet of fresh summer flowers in bold colors._

_‘Hope you still want the flowers and they make you smile a little bit’_

_She saw a big jar with a grand ostrich of sunflowers that were turned to each other on her bed._

_‘Keep your face to sunshine like these cheery things’_

_Intertwined daisies in a basket._

_‘Did I ever tell you daisies are my favourite flowers? Well, now you know!’_

_Yellow, pink, red, white, purple and orange roses in small glass tumblers._

_‘These are tiny, so watch them grow! I swear it’s more exciting than one thinks haha’_

_More and more and more flowers, as well as notes._

_A bunch of hearts hanging out of a copper container._

_‘Not to be weird but I kinda really like your lips. They look like hearts. When I see you I think of dicentras, they look like your lips, so I put some together for you.’_

_A brown wooden box, full of spring moss, paired with apple blossoms._

_‘I know you don’t like strong smells but moss smells earthy and you told me you love the smell after rain. Isn’t it kinda similar? I hope at least :)’_

_“Jisoo?”_

_Jisoo turned around. Soojoo must have been calling her for a while now, judging by her expression. “You okay?”_

_“Y-Yes.” Jisoo responded. “Yeah, fine. Perfect even.” She sighed contently, breathing in the sweet scents._

_“Tell me about your girlfriend.” Soojoo said with that teasing grin again._

_“She’s not my girlfriend!” Flames rushed to Jisoo’s face. “She is just a very nice girl.”_

_“Uh sure.” Soojoo snorted. “I’m a nice girl too but I don’t send anyone twenty flowers with separate notes.”_

_“But maybe Jennie is exactly that nice.” Jisoo shrugged._

_“God Jisoo. My gaydar is going off like crazy.” Soojoo shoved Jisoo’s shoulder playfully. “Seriously, she sent you flowers. Now she expects a response and if you don’t respond she will think you are not interested.”_

_“I’m not that rude Soojoo. Obviously I will thank her for the flowers.”_

_“Thank her with a kiss!”_

_“Shut up!”_

  
  


**_One month ago_ **

_Jisoo visited Jennie’s flower shop everyday since Jennie sent her flowers._

_She thanked her the next day and drew her a small, yet creative sketch of daisies in return._

_Everyday a new sketch with a small note._

_Jennie was looking forward to receiving them and always lit up when Jisoo entered her shop just to give her the sketch._

_“Is this my face? Oh my it is!” Jennie said cheerfully, looking at the charcoal drawing. “You drew me with daisies.” She grinned from ear to ear. Her gums were showing and Jisoo’s heart fluttered._

_She looked soooooo cute. Jisoo just wanted to hug her and kiss her puffed up cheeks._

_“Yup.” The art student confirmed. “I remember you liking my first sketch of Soojoo I showed you, so I wanted to recreate it but for you. You like them better anyway.”_

_“She didn’t like it?” Jennie frowned, because how could she not like it? Jennie never received so cute and well thought presents before. She would treasure them her whole life._

_“I never showed her the drawing.” Jisoo shook her head. “I threw it away. Childish but it’s what my body decided to do at that moment.”_

_Jennie placed a hand on Jisoo’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “How do you feel?”_

_“You mean about my unrequited crush? Already forgotten.” Jisoo assured her._

_“Really?” Jennie raised her eyebrows. “It’s okay if you are still sad, you know. That’s allowed.”_

_“Nah, I’m really not sad.” Jisoo pulled the corners of her lips to form a smile. “See? Happiness.”_

_“It’s not Soojoo is it. The reason you are down today.” Jennie muttered knowingly._

_She was right. Somehow she could tell when Jisoo was upset nowadays. Jisoo considered her a friend. They see each other a little while every day, then again, there appeared to be some distance between them nonetheless. None of them could cross that distance._

_“My last exam is tomorrow. I already paid for the apartment and all.”_

_“Isn’t that something to celebrate?” Jennie asked cautiously._

_“I guess.” Jisoo shrugged. “I’ll miss uni and my friends. Maybe I’m just a bit sad that a chapter of my life ended.”_

_“And another one is starting.” Jennie reassured with her soft voice. “Come down here if you ever feel sad okay?”_

_Jennie is down here._

_And Jisoo is up there._

_An extremely comforting thought._

*********

_Jisoo may or may not have chosen an apartment based on how close it is located to Jennie’s flower shop._ _It’s not like Jisoo wanted to live close to her after graduating in order to hand her the sketches in person even after university without traveling the country but that’s exactly how it is._ _So now Jisoo lives in a flat above from Jennie’s small flower shop._

_She is still drawing and sending paintings to multiple museums in hopes someone would give her a positive response. So far only rejections._ _Jisoo knows she should just try harder but she has always been a person who sometimes gives up easily. Mostly when she feels like she won’t be able to achieve anything anyway, hence she gives up._

_She gave up learning to play the piano._

_She gave up learning to swim._

_She gave up learning to ride a bicycle._

_But she doesn’t want to give this up._

_She could just swallow her pride and work in her parent’s business any day. They would happily take her but that’s quite humiliating and most importantly means she couldn’t be an artist because she failed._ _Her friends simply smack her head when she thinks like that. She needs someone to tell her not to give up, to keep trying until it works out and cheer her on the whole way._

_“You moved in yet?” Jennie asked as Jisoo walked into her shop._

_“Yeah. You should come up and visit.” Jisoo handed her a mug of bottled green tea, offering Jennie to take a sip._

_“Maybe I will.” Jennie grinned but as soon as she tasted the tea, she pulled a face._

_“Disgusting right?”_

_Jennie hit her arm. “If you know it’s disgusting why do you give it to me!?” She laughed, showing her that she was not angry._

_“I don’t know. It was in my fridge and I wanted to get rid of it.” Jisoo didn’t even try thinking of an excuse. “Plus you did the same to me when you gave me that sadistic drink that tastes like dayquil.”_

_“Aw, can you blame me?” Jennie smirked. “You are such a cute victim. You drank the whole bottle because you thought I mixed it together.”_

_“It tasted like death Jennie! I feel sick just thinking about it!” Jisoo whined. “It’s a miracle I survived….”_

_"I‘m glad you survived.“ Jennie stated relieved. "I would miss you.“_

_"Would you?“ Jisoo was fishing and her tone made it blatantly obvious._

_"Yes for sure. Who else would draw for me every day?“ The brunette had a toothy grin._

_"I‘m starting to think you only like me for my drawings.“ Jisoo feigned offense._

_Jennie didn‘t seem to understand she was merely joking with her._

_"No way.“ She frowned. "I get on well with you for your easy going personality. I wouldn‘t care if you drew badly.“_

_"Hey, I was just pulling your leg.“ Jisoo informed, gazing in her wavering eyes. "I happen to like your personality too. You are very soft with me.“_

_"You think? I can be pretty hardcore though.“ Jennie disagreed._

_"Uh-huh, sure Jen.“_

_"Did you forget that I touch roses full of thorns everyday?“ Jennie entertained._

_"How dare I forget. You are very hardcore indeed.“ Jisoo nodded with an eye smile._

_“That’s right.” Jennie huffed, her chest heaving._

_Most days went like that. Simple conversations, a drawing and the smell of flowers engulfing them._

_At the same time Jisoo was trying to advance in her career field by growing in reputation. She wanted to sell and display pieces of her work to the public. But that was hard because she currently had a block. Drawing Jennie and daisies aside, her creative juices were stuck in a dam. Thus she can’t participate in art exhibits and galleries and expand her portfolio. She tried nevertheless to draw something and submit them but they were only rejected._

_How can she draw?_

_She forgot._

_Sometimes she forgets how to even brush a paintbrush against a canvas._ _Other times she feels like Picasso and her hand doesn’t stop leading the brush._

_Drawing Jennie is easier. She doesn’t feel heavy, only light. There are no storms in her head, it’s a fleeting feeling where she doesn’t care about anything and just wants to draw._

_What made that difference?_

_How to draw?_

  
  


**_Present_ **

“Jisoo?” Jennie nudged her shoulder. “So? Can I get the paintings? I can pay too.”

Jisoo could feel that Jennie would pull her purse out any minute now so she stopped her.

“You don’t have to pay for them.” Jisoo pursed her lips. “You can have them for free of course. Although I recommend you to buy some better ones instead.”

Jennie appeared happy that Jisoo finally chose to converse.

“Jisoo I like your art. I told you before. Please don’t ever throw them away.”

The raven noticed that Jennie was shivering badly.

“Um, okay. I won’t.” She told her and gave her a bag because she wanted to cut the conversation short for the sake of Jennie’s well being. “Please go home now and take a warm bath. You are freezing.”

Jennie laughed. “Like you can speak. You are the one who isn’t even wearing a jacket.”

“Still,” Jisoo gave her a concerned look. “Drink some tea, okay?” 

“Okay,” Jennie nodded and glanced at her with her cat-like eyes. “You do the same.”

“Do you live nearby? In the flower shop maybe?”

Jennie shook her head. “It's not that far but not that close. I was just closing the shop and heading home.”

“How do you go home?” Jisoo inquired.

“Subway.” Jennie answered.

She thought the face Jisoo made in response was comical. She could see the veins on her forehead and the scrunched up movement of her nose.

“Subway? This late?” She grimaced to hide her dismay but Jennie could see right through it.

Jennie shrugged. “I always use the subway.”

“You always use the subway? This late?” Jisoo repeated and her voice turned a pitch higher.

Jennie bit on her bottom lip to muffle her laughter. Jisoo was so cute.

“Yeah, Jisoo. I always use the subway. _This late_.” She giggled.

Jisoo frowned and grabbed her hand, dragging her somewhere.

“Jisoo?”

“I’m driving you home.”

"You don‘t have to drive me home.“

"Oh but I will Jennie. I‘m not going to let you die riding the subway when it‘s pitch black.“

"I‘m a grown woman Jisoo.“

"And I don’t mean to belittle you but better safe than sorry. You can understand that right?”

Jennie had no room to argue as Jisoo was already opening the passenger door for her. The brunette shifted to the seat and heard the door close next to her and Jisoo rashly go to the other side.

Jisoo returned and started the ignition, immediately turning the heat up and pushing the button to heaten Jennie‘s seat.

“Thanks.“ Jennie muttered.

Jisoo shook her head. “Sorry you had to see me at night next to the dumpster with an attitude.“

Jisoo didn‘t expect Jennie to laugh in response.

“You only rolled your eyes at me once. Your attitude wasn‘t that bad. Everyone has those days when they don‘t want to talk to anyone.“ Jennie shrugged it off.

Jisoo shifted the stick and pressed on the gas pedal with her foot.

Jennie wasn‘t asking her for the reason she acted like that but Jisoo guesses it doesn‘t take a genius to figure what she was upset for with those paintings in a bin bag.

Silence settled in, they listened to the rain against the car window and a nostalgic melody from the radio.

“Uh, you’d need to tell me the directions.“ Jisoo cleared her throat.

Jennie nodded, not seeming to be aware of Jisoo‘s nervousness. 

After a few minutes they already arrived.

“Thanks for taking me home.“ Jennie said and went to retrieve the bin bag from the back seats.

“You don‘t actually have to take them Jennie.“ Jisoo called. “I‘ll just throw them away on my way back.“

Jennie turned around and gave Jisoo a mad look. “Like I said, I want them. Don‘t dispose of them.“ She pouted.

Jisoo‘s heart jumped at the cute display of her puckered up lips. “Okay, sorry. Let me carry them to your home at least.“ Jisoo opened the door and pulled the bags out.

Jennie followed her and quickly opened the umbrella. 

“Geez you are soaked.“

Jisoo didn‘t really care. “I like rain.“

“I can tell but if you wake up with a cold, you will see.“ Jennie teased with a slim hint of concern.

“I don‘t get sick.“ Jisoo claimed stubbornly, walking beside Jennie up the stairs into her apartment as Jennie entered the keys.

An immediate warmth and sweet scent embraced Jisoo. 

Smells like her flower shop.

Jennie fumbled around until she reached the light switch. The floor brightened and Jisoo could inspect her environment.

“Where do I drop them?“ Jisoo asked.

“Next to the door is fine.“ Jennie told her and went to a room with a white door.

She came out with one towel on her head and another one in her hands, offering it to Jisoo.

Jisoo hummed a _thank you_.

“Do you want me to run you a bath?“ Jennie asked, taking her raincoat off.

“It‘s fine. Run a bath for yourself instead, I‘ll take one at home.“ Jisoo declined.

“Are you sure?“ Jennie tilted her head.

“I‘m sure.“ Jisoo nodded.

If Jisoo was more perceptive (like Jennie is) she would have noticed Jennie was simply asking her to stay longer. But Jisoo could be pretty dense at times, so she told Jennie to warm herself up and sleep well before she left.

Jisoo spent the night using oil colors to paint Jennie with her red umbrella against the intense dark blue tones of rain.

*********

The following day Jisoo heated up instant noodles to eat for breakfast and drank a glass of soda before she locked her door and went outside with a red hoodie covering her body.

She had a phone call with Soojoo in the morning, they spoke about their life after graduation and informed the other about things they missed. Jisoo told her about her meltdown and how Jennie stopped her from throwing all her work away, as well as entering her home. Soojoo frustratedly groaned, surprising Jisoo. She told her she should have stayed or at least given Jennie her number but Jisoo didn’t believe Jennie was into her like that and if she wanted to speak to her she would just go to her shop.

Which is what she feels like doing right at this moment.

So she waited exactly until 11.59 am because Jennie’s flower shop opens at twelve. 

She walked down the familiar stairs and reached the glass door of Jennie’s shop. She opened it and stepped inside.

Something was different.

The flowers looked as healthy as always, the smell was as strong as usual, Jennie still looked gorgeous, but the plain white walls were suddenly filled with life.

Jisoo couldn’t believe her eyes.

Her paintings were hanging around the walls in Jennie’s shop.

The very same paintings she wanted to throw away like garbage.

“Jennie…”

“You don’t like it?” Jennie acted shocked. “I’m quite fond of the artist.”

“Stop..” Jisoo whined, feeling embarrassed and cornered.

“I’m not doing anything.” Jennie played innocent. 

“For today’s present,” Jisoo started and changed the topic, not acknowledging the drawings. “I made you an oil painting. It’s in my atelier.”

“Oh, that sounds nice. Can I see it now?” The brunette asked excited. Her eyes were sparkling, Jisoo hasn’t made her an oil painting before.

“Don’t you have to work?”

Jennie shook her head. “I took today off. I only came to hang up the paintings.”

Jisoo raised a brow. Why would she go through that trouble.

That‘s when Jisoo noticed how red Jennie‘s nose was.

“Did you catch a cold…?“

Jennie looked almost embarrassed.

“Aw, no way.“ Jisoo frowned. “Did you not take a warm bath, drank tea and wrapped yourself tightly with your blanket like I told you?“

“I actually took a bath… but I fell asleep immediately and forgot to dry my hair.“ Jennie said sheepishly because it was such a careless mistake. “Plus the window was open…“

“Well let‘s go to my flat then. I‘ll make you chicken soup and let you cuddle with my favourite plushy.“ Jisoo offered but already stretched out her hand for Jennie to take. She didn‘t appear like _no_ was an acceptable answer.

Jennie cracked a smile. “I thought I‘m the only one who still has plushies.“ She reached for Jisoo‘s warm hand and followed her lead.

“There is no night I spend without Gaji.“ Jisoo squeezed Jennie‘s hand to warm it a bit, it was pretty cold.

“Same with me and my Nini.“ Jennie giggled. 

The florist could feel Jisoo slowly placing their clasped hands in her pocket to give her more warmth.

In her flat Jisoo made Jennie sit comfortably on the couch while she was in the kitchen preparing the chicken soup.

Jennie offered her help but Jisoo refused and told her to rest.

“Seriously, you can just lie on your back. I can get you my blanket and pillow as well. Or you just go to my bed.“ Jisoo suggested, holding Jennie’s shoulder to get her to lie flat.

Jennie hesitantly stretched her legs on the sofa. “The couch is fine.“ The brunette said quietly. Her face seemed even redder.

Jisoo scrunched up her nose, assuming Jennie’s condition got worse. “I’ll be right back. If you are bored you can use the remote.“ She placed it on the coffee table.

She was already at the kitchen door when she remembered something and went to the bedroom instead.

She came back to see Jennie sneezing adorably. She opened a cupboard to hand her tissues she gratefully accepted.

Jennie blew her nose dry. “Is that Gaji?“

“In his glory.“ Jisoo pressed the pink bunny plushy against Jennie‘s cheek.

“Cute.“ Jennie smiled. “But I‘ll make you sick if you hand me this plushy, you sleep with it.“

“I don‘t get sick.“ Jisoo repeated.

Jennie hummed, giving her a look of disbelief.

“I‘m going to bring you a glass of water and then I‘ll start cooking for real.“ Jisoo announced.

“Looking forward to it.“ Jennie spoke with a hoarse voice. Water much needed.

It was kinda hard leaving Jennie alone when she looked so fragile and sick. Jisoo wanted to take care of her as soon as possible so she decided to cook quickly.

Jennie gulped the glass down, Jisoo left a few bottles with her just in case she gets thirsty. She gave her a heating pad as well. Jennie needed to tell her to go to the kitchen and she is fine, for Jisoo to leave her side

Even while cooking Jisoo kept the door open and side glanced at Jennie a few times to ensure that the other is indeed fine.

“Voila.“ Jisoo laid the tray with the soup on the coffee table. She sat on the edge of the couch close to Jennie‘s head who shifted on her butt to be in a position she could eat in.

“Smells good.“ Jennie sniffed.

“I know and I think it might not be that bad but decent even.“ Jisoo picked the spoon up and gathered the warm liquid for Jennie to try, but not before she blew lightly on the spoon.

If Jennie was surprised that Jisoo was feeding her, then she didn't let it be visible on her face. She opened her mouth and tasted the soup.

“Scratch decent, it‘s great.“ Jennie complimented delighted by the taste.

“You are just being nice.“ Jisoo chuckled, yet kept feeding her.

“Am not. I could eat it everyday.“ Jennie moaned due to the taste. Jisoo felt shivers at the sound, pinching her thigh to stay calm.

She wanted to say right there and then that she would cook for Jennie everyday even though there are a hand full of dishes she can prepare and Jennie herself would do a better job than her.

Of course Jisoo didn‘t say anything like that. She merely continued to feed Jennie silently. She was thinking of Soojoo who told her Jennie is totally into her and for a second she started to think of it as possible before she shook her head.

Jennie is so pretty, so kind, so soft. And totally Jisoo‘s type. Then again she doesn‘t know whether Jennie is single or likes girls to begin with.

“What are you thinking about?“ Jennie asked as Jisoo gave her the last drop and wiped her mouth with a tissue.

“Nothing much.“ Jisoo lied. “You?“

“I‘m thinking that I want to see your painting...“ Jennie exclaimed, a yawn escaped her mouth.

Jisoo smiled and went to her atelier to carry the painting to Jennie.

The cat-eyed girl stared at it from her spot on the couch for seconds. “Looks intense.“

Yes Jisoo totally exaggerated the rain against Jennie’s red shimmering umbrella. 

“Yeah..“ Jisoo scratched her nape.

“In a good way.“ Jennie added because she guessed Jisoo mistook it as dismay. “I look quite strong against the wind. I‘m pretty sure I was shivering and stuff in reality.“ She joked to elicit a smile from Jisoo,

Which she got.

“Yep like a cute little puppy, but you know, there was a moment I saw you like this. Strong and unbothered. So I just drew the picture I had in my head.“ Jisoo admitted.

“You draw like _this_ ,“ Jennie started. She appeared exhausted with her rosy cheeks but she had to say this. “So why would you ever doubt yourself Jisoo?“

The artist knitted her eyebrows together. “It‘s not always like this.“

“What do you mean?“ Jennie reached for her hand and made Jisoo sit on the side of the couch.

“I don‘t know. I don‘t understand myself.“ Jisoo looked defeated and lowered her head.

“Can you try explaining to me?“ Jennie placed both of her hands on Jisoo‘s right hand.

“It‘s just so weird.” Jisoo rubbed her temples frustrated. “Drawing you is so easy Jennie - it comes natural. But when I try anything else, something I will submit to a gallery, my hand shakes like crazy and I forget how to breathe.”

The younger truthfully felt Jisoo’s hand begin to tremble.

“You know, to me that sounds like you simply put too much pressure on yourself.” Jennie brushed a finger over Jisoo’s knuckles. “You don’t rush for me, do you?”

Jisoo shook her head, relaxing at Jennie’s gentle touch. 

“Surprisingly, I could make you ten drawings a day and I wouldn’t rush in the slightest.”

“What do you think about when you draw me?” Jennie questioned, she gave her an intense gaze, making Jisoo’s heart produce loud beats. 

“...I think about your gummy smile, chubby cheeks, shining eyes and _boom_ ,” Jisoo voiced out like a child. “My hand is flying and leaves traces all over the paper or canvas.”

“So how about you do it like that? Draw familiar things. Draw them a thousand times. Over and over again, and maybe you see yourself creating something new.” The brunette’s eyes were shimmering, littering with many sparks and Jisoo felt the urge to draw the sea in her eyes, as the golden rays of the sun make the ocean glitter.

“I want to draw your eyes.“ Jisoo voiced out without the consent of her brain.

“Draw my eyes then.“ Jennie chuckled.

Jisoo‘s cheeks were on fire, she didn‘t mean to say that.

“It‘s okay Jisoo.“ Jennie assured, sensing the other's awkwardness.

Afterwards Jennie took a little nap and fell asleep. Jisoo watched her a bit, then started the humidifier to add moisture to the air. Her mom said it helps against colds.

She went back to the artelier and started painting again.

She only stopped when she heard the door creak open and Jennie enter.

“Awake already?“ Jisoo yawned, there were bags under her eyes and she felt totally drained.

“Already?“ Jennie walked over.

It‘s then that Jisoo looked at the clock. It was 8 am. She was drawing the whole night. Again.

She gets so passionate and creative when she thinks of Jennie. She can‘t stop.

Jennie was next to her in a blink, observing the canvas.

“You drew a golden ocean?“ Jennie awed. “It‘s amazing.“

Jisoo nodded.

“What about my eyes?“ Jennie laughed. “Did you overcome your block overnight?“

Jisoo shrugged, yawning again. “You overcame your cold overnight…?“

“Seems like it.“ Jennie held Jisoo‘s arm, steadying her body in fear she would fall. “The soup worked wonders.“

“Mhm, you are so sweet.“ Jisoo grinned with a boost of confidence due to lack of sleep and therefore lack of complete consciousness. “God and you smell the best.“

“Yeah?“ Jennie chuckled.

“Absolutely.“ Jisoo nodded, eyes half lidded. “You know I hate fragrances except the smell of grass after a rainy night, but your scent is even better than that.“

“Thanks I guess.“ Jennie was all giggly and fluffy. She guided Jisoo to her bedroom.

“Jennie I really like you.“ Jisoo slurred as Jennie brought her to bed.

“You do?“ Jennie was caught off guard.

“Hell yeah. You didn‘t see it…?“ Jisoo yawned and lied on her back, swatting her feet in the air.

“Honestly? No. You never made a move.“ The brunette said deflated.

“Can I make a move now?“ Jisoo grinned endearingly.

“Maybe it‘s better after you got your sleep.“ Jennie smiled brightly and poked the other‘s cheek.

“Hm fine… Either way, my daily painting for you.. can take it… like always...“ Jisoo mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut and open. She was forcing herself to stay awake.

“Oh. It‘s done? Where?“ Jennie was excited to see it. She cherished them all.

“Atelier… you saw….“ 

“That was an ocean though?“

“No..Jennie‘s eyes..“ She whispered.

Jennie‘s eyes largened as Jisoo‘s closed.

Is that really what Jisoo sees when she looks into her brown orbs?

Jennie couldn‘t do anything against the rapid beating of her heart. She leaned down to press her lips on Jisoo‘s forehead.

*********

Jisoo woke up, remembering everything. She wasn‘t drunk or anything. Only sleep deprived, what she said and did might have not been approved by her overthinking head but surely by her racing heart.

She meant it all and wouldn't take it back.

She likes Jennie, she wants to be with Jennie.

Jumping out of the bed she searched for Jennie, no one was in her flat except for Jisoo herself.

She felt like crying before she saw the note on her coffee table.

_‘Had to leave because a friend needed a ride. Sorry for not repaying the favour and not waking you up with a soup. But we can still do that right? Text me once you are awake <3 - J‘ _

The note left Jisoo giddy. Jennie‘s number was written on the backside.

**Jisoo -** Hey. This is Jisoo

**Jennie -** Good morning or rather good afternoon, Picasso

**Jisoo -** It is a good afternoon and only seeing you again could make it perfect

**Jennie -** Woah suddenly cheesy

**Jisoo -** I want to see you

**Jennie -** Come down then ;)

**Jisoo -** Oh right you are in the shop :D

The raven haired artist put her phone in her pocket and walked to the door, not until she noticed she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, so she took a shower first and changed.

She didn‘t want Jennie to think she smells and doesn't shower. Jisoo doesn't smell and showers. It needs to be gotten right.

After cleaning herself up she went to the florist who seemed very happy for some reason.

She was talking to a few customers, having Jisoo wait patiently and not disturb her. The way she smiled and explained everything to the customers so softly put Jisoo in a warm bubble she didn‘t want to ever leave. Watching Jennie is witnessing art.

Eighteen minutes later the shop was empty and Jisoo dared to approach Jennie. The warmth was not leaving her body in Jennie‘s presence.

“You look happy.“ Jisoo noted.

Jennie whipped her head to Jisoo, seemingly noticing her for the first time.

“I am happy.“ Jennie grinned. “And you will be too.“

“Huh?“ Jisoo uttered puzzled.

She knew Jennie was about to give her good news because of the way she pursed her lips in order not to smile.

“One of my customers just picked up his wedding flowers. He also works as a manager in an art gallery, and liked your paintings a lot.“ Jennie started. Jisoo could feel where this was going. It made her heart race in anticipation. “I told him how good your drawings are and he might want to use some for the next exhibition.“

“Really? He liked them?“ Jisoo‘s hands were shaking.

“Totally.“ Jennie handed Jisoo an iris. “Congrats. I know you will do well.“

Jisoo took the flower gratefully. “I don‘t know how to thank you. You are too kind to me.“

Jennie shifted on her feet before she bit her inner cheek and decided to wrap her arms around Jisoo‘s torso. “If you think I treat you like this because I‘m nice, then you are pretty dense.“ She giggled melodically into her ear.

The thought of Jennie holding her made her burst in ecstasy but nothing compares to reality. Jisoo felt tingles all over her body. After melting into Jennie‘s radiating warmth she moved her own pair of arms and returned the tight embrace.

“Maybe I was.“ Jisoo sighed, placing her head on Jennie‘s shoulder. “But I do learn... So um, do you want to get coffee with me?“

“After my shift?“ Jennie reminded. “It‘s going to be late.“

“Right.“ Jisoo recalled. “How about I buy some takeout and we will have it in my flat after you are done here?“ She suggested instead.

“Sounds good.“ 

“A date it is.“

Jisoo spoke that line so confidently Jennie had to pull back to look at her, making sure she didn‘t mishear anything.

“A date?“ A smile plastered itself on Jennie‘s face.

“If you are fine with that?“ Jisoo said sheepishly.

“A date. It's settled.“ She giggled and pecked Jisoo‘s cheek, making her blush madly.

*********

Jennie and Jisoo started dating soon after that day.

Jisoo was delaying asking her officially out for long enough that Jennie took matters into her own hands, and asked her out with a self arranged ostrich of flowers. The elder got so shy and happy that she hid herself in Jennie's coat while they hugged. That's when Jennie learned that Jisoo wasn't shy per se, she merely can't digest romantic gestures in public that well. Even if it makes her heart produce incredibly euphoric beats (which Jennie knows firsthand, she could feel them), it also makes her skin crawl. Jennie used that to her advantage often.

She kept teasing Jisoo by being overly clingy and refuses to stop hugging her in public. At first the sheepish raven froze but by now she is molten and even initiates contact. Jennie was more than satisfied with that development and sometimes made her work for it to have her fun.

Career wise they were doing fine as well. Jisoo was building herself a reputation and Jennie stood content with her shop. The artist got over her block with Jennie as a muse. The mere flowery scent of Jennie made Jisoo’s creative juices flow furiously, showering that dry land of her brain.

But that wasn‘t why she was with her. She genuinely loved every small thing about her from the spark in her eyes to the tender manner she treats deserving people with.

“You wanna go out?“ Jennie mumbled as she snuggled closer against Jisoo‘s chest.

They were watching some movie in Jisoo‘s flat after Jennie was done with work which was their usual routine. Jennie had her own shelf in the closet because she was spending the night sometimes (often). It was convenient regarding the position of her work too, she tells herself.

“It just rained?“ Jisoo raised a brow. The younger tends to get sick easily.

“Right.“ Jennie purred. “You like the smell emanating after rain.“

“I do.“ Jisoo burrowed herself in Jennie‘s hair and inhaled like her life depended on the frail softness that is Jennie's being. “I love it.“


End file.
